Getting to know each other
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: Dark hair, dark eyes... Mac has been sharing his house with her for a couple of days now, and he's quite comfortable with her. Who is she? Will sparks fly? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: hi! I'm Grissom's Sister, remember me? If not, please get to know me! I needed some changes in my life, thus the new PenName… among other things! As you can, well, will see, I added a new ship to my likings: Mac/? Stay tuned to find out!

PS This is just a teaser, the next chapters will be definitely longer. Enjoy!

_The soft sound of a throat being cleared made Mac forget about his current occupation, and curiosity drew his gaze to the door which led to the bedrooms and bathroom, from where his raven haired companion supposedly stood. _

_He was looking curiously at the empty passageway, wondering what the brunette was up to, when a leg, a very naked, very womanly leg appeared on his line of vision. Had he not been expecting something of the sort, and having not been a Marine in his younger days, he might have just suffered from a heart attack._

_-Sooner or later you'll be the death of me…-, he commented with a faint trace of sarcasm in his tone as he openly admired the way the shapely leg flexed for his pleasure only…_

**A/N**: So, are you curious? I can tell you Mac's mystery woman has appeared on the show, so she's not an original character, even if I quite like to use them. Oh, and from what I can tell, she's getting more popular by the day since entering the show, so… who's she?

Until next time,

UnderxConstruction


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Hi there! I'm very glad you liked the teaser, but here is the real stuff! Well, part anyway… What can I say, Jo will definitely be a part of the story… but she won't be the only one! You'll understand better later on the story. Now, read on!

***ONE DAY AND A HALF EARLIER, MID JANUARY***

-The referee should have given us at least two penalty kicks, no, Mom?-, Ellie complained for the umpteenth time that afternoon, the adrenaline having finally abandoned her body leaving her experiencing the whole of the bitter winter of New York. She shivered, hoping her mother would hurry up and open the damn door soon.

-Yes, dear, he did a rather poor job out there. -, Jo Danville commented absentmindedly as she finally, _finally!_, managed to insert the key in the lock. She quickly ushered her daughter inside, pushing her in the general direction of the bathroom.

-Take a shower, hot this time!-, she called after the girl. After the soccer game, the girls in Ellie's team had all retired to the changing room in hopes to catch a decent shower, but apparently the opposite team had enough money to afford brand new uniforms, but not hot water for the shower units. Her daughter had been one of the few who dared to try and endure the cold water.

Should Jo have known the problems, after a biased referee and crappy locker rooms, were not over? Probably.

-Mom, water's not coming!-

Apparently, the same problem had been affecting everyone in their apartment building, and judging from the fact that the property manager was on his way, it had already been going on for at least some hours; having been away all day long, she couldn't have known, but that didn't stop Jo from feeling silly at having brought Ellie _there_ to shower.

At any rate, Mac Taylor picked up at the second ring.

-_Taylor_. –

Jo smiled to herself. That greeting, in that tone of voice, meant he still was at the Lab. Nothing surprising there.

-Fancy some company tonight, Detective?-, she drawled, feeling greatly less bolder that she was letting on. It took her colleague a couple of seconds to come up with an answer, or maybe to recognize her voice at all. She had not realized her question had come off so… _seductive_.

-_Jo. I'm still at the Lab_. -, the dark haired man finally replied, getting in response, without him knowing of course, an eye roll fro Jo's part. As if she hadn't already figured that out.

-Well, are you planning on finishing up soon? Because we are without water at my place, and Ellie is in dire need of a warm shower. -, she argued. –It is well past the end of your shift anyway. -, she added for good measure.

It took Mac decidedly less time to gather the situation now, and in a heartbeat he had made up his mind. –_Okay, I'm wrapping things up. I'll be there in a few, so start packing_. -, he ordered with the usual calm but authoritative tone he used in the Lab.

-Thank you, Mac. I appreciate it. -, the Southern woman said with a small smile growing on her face, once again touched by her partner's selflessness.

-_You're welcome. See you later. And don't forget to bring warm clothes with you, it's supposed to be snowing tomorrow. Bye. _–

He might as well have told her he loved her. Had she not been perched on the arm of the sofa in her living room, Jo would have probably tumbled to the floor in a puddle of gooey mush at the concern in her friend's voice. That alone meant to her more than him opening up his house for her and Ellie.

-Ellie, start packing for the night! We're heading to Mac's place. -, she shouted in the direction of her daughter's room. She heard some mumbling suspiciously resembling a: -Thank God for Mac Taylor. – from there, which put another smile to her face.

The dark haired Detective reached his destination in about half an hour, hoping to have provided his coworker enough time to pack things for a couple of days at least. She must have been desperate, he couldn't find another reason why she would seek him out to solve her current predicament.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. The only other woman on the team was married with kid, and he was around Jo's age, single and with a spacious place… all the more reasons why that could turn out to be a very bad idea.

But then, there was always Ellie.

-_Detective Taylor, come up. Mother should be somewhere on the stairs, talking to the property manager. _-, the girl's voice came distorted from the entry phone Mac had just buzzed.

-Thanks, Ellie. -, the former Marine replied, grateful to escape the frosty bite of the wind which had picked up in the last hour or so.

As predicted, he found the girl's mother on the stairs, along with other four flat owners and, he guessed, the property manager, a couple of steps ahead of the fierce group. The tones were terse, voices superimposing in turns.

-Is there a problem?-, Mac made sure _his_ voice overpowered everybody else's, flashing his badge towards those who, turning around, seemed on the point of talking back to him. Jo looked relieved to see him.

-Would you believe that I actually hadn't thought about flashing my badge?-, Jo wondered with a small, almost embarrassed laugh, for although she had been thinking those things, she hadn't meant to say them aloud. Even if Mac wasn't a profiler, the brunette was sure he had already guessed her thoughts anyway, so she didn't chastise herself much.

The corners of the man's mouth lifted slightly as he watched the woman dashing madly from room to room to gather what she thought she would need during her stay at his place and ultimately dump the items into a travel bag.

-Mom, you're making Mac dizzy. Slow down. -, Ellie "kindly" advised her mother, sharing a knowing smile with the aforementioned man.

-You only need clothes for a couple of days…-, Mac reminded her, spying her as she made her way towards the kitchen. –And for the record, I do have a fridge and the microwave. -, he added with a chuckle, eliciting a small giggle from the girl beside him.

-Yes, but nothing yummy to fill them with! Ellie, you'll thank me later tonight…-, Jo whined, throwing her hands up in the air.

As the trio left the apartment, Mac chivalrously took both Ellie and Jo's bags, exploiting the few seconds of alone-time with the older Danville provided by the girl running ahead of them to softly speak to her.

–You're too good a person to even take flashing your badge around the place into consideration. -, he said softly, with a shy smile blossoming on his face.

-Wow!-, Ellie exclaimed, taking an extended look around her. –I bet here the damn pipes don't freeze over for lack of upkeep…-

-Nice place, Mac!-, her mother added, letting the little curse uttered by her daughter slide, her tone implying she would have expected her boss to live in some squalid bachelor apartment with barely enough room for the TV and a sofa. Mac's place was spacious and betrayed his multiple interests: from the huge bookcase filled with forensic journals and books, to the flat screen TV surrounded by staked DVD and CD covers in front of an elegant white leather couch, Jo also took notice of other little details, such as a yoga mat neatly rolled up and partly hidden behind a row of books in the bookcase, or a set of red weights placed at the foot of a black leather armchair.

At any rate, the wooden model of an airplane hanging from the ceiling of a secluded corner of the living room was the best of it all.

-Who would have known you'd have the time to take up model making? With the amount of hours you spend at the Lab, it's a real wonder. -, Jo couldn't help but comment, watching her daughter approach the airplane.

-It's not a real hobby. I just like putting something together once in a while. -, the former Marine shrugged, the thought that the two women were dissecting his whole life in front of him hitting him just then, making him a bit uneasy and reticent.

-You do realize that Adam _hates_ doing that, and yet every time there is evidence to reassemble he _has_ to do it?-, the older brunette teased him, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

-The perks of being the boss, I imagine. -, he replied playfully, forgetting his past awkwardness. At least Jo wasn't evaluating him too closely and too harshly. He cleared his throat. –I have only one guest room. If you want to sleep individually, it really would be no problem for me to sleep on the sofa. -, he offered with a small shrug.

-Mac, don't be silly! It's already a great thing that you gave the both of us a roof over our heads with such short notice. Don't worry, we'll be fine. -, Jo reassured him, lightly touching his cheek to convey the depth of her affection and gratitude for the man.

-Can I take a shower, Det… err, Mac?-, Ellie suddenly piped up, for which her mother was glad. She was proving to be a bit too touchy-feely around her boss at the moment, but then again, it was his damn fault, as usual, for being such a darling. Anyway, she needed a distraction from his gentleness from time to time, just because.

-Of course. I'll show you where your bedroom and the bathroom are. -, he nodded readily, picking up the travel bags from the floor.

Once Mac had completed the tour, he turned to Jo, about to ask her if she needed some help to unpack, but Ellie beat him to speaking up.

-Okay, thanks. Do you mind…?-, she said vaguely, but with a pointed look. Her mother laughed.

-Sure, sweetie. Come on, Mac, let's afford her some privacy. -, she drawled, fingers curling around the dark haired man's wrist while brushing past him as she dragged him back to the living room.

_Damn, I'm drawn to him like a magnet!_, the female Detective thought to herself, wondering for the umpteenth time what troubles she had put herself in. Really, calling Mac must have been her _best_ idea ever. Notice the sarcasm in there…

-So, Mac. What do you usually do on a lazy Friday evening?-, she forced herself to ask cheerfully as soon as they stopped in front of the white couch. Mac chuckled.

-I, uh… don't remember the last Friday I haven't spent at the Lab. Not in detail, at the very least. -, he replied, a bit embarrassedly. Jo beamed.

-Marvelous! You'll fit in our evening routine splendidly. Tonight is fried chicken night. -, she replied excitedly. Mac shook his head.

-I don't think so. You two eat too much junk food. Well, not while under my roof. -, he declared, crossing his arms over his chest. Jo looked crossed.

-What do you propose we eat, then? I imagine your fridge would be empty. -, she challenged him, drawing her hands to her hips. Watching her do this, Mac had to refrain the impulse to grip them and stroke them from her sides to mid-tight.

-That may be so, but there's a market at the end of the block and unlike you I actually like to cook. When Ellie's finished, take a shower as well. I won't be long. -, he replied, returning the stern gaze. Jo felt her resolution to stay mad at him vanish instantly.

-Mac, really, there's no need to go to so much trouble. -, she protested feebly. He smiled gently at her, already having guessed he'd won the argument.

-Why are you still arguing, Jo? You know I'm right. Besides, I had to go grocery shopping sooner or later. –

He was gone moments later, leaving the woman to her thoughts. Hour one in their living together, and he already was taking care of the both of them… _like a father and a husband would do_.

She supposed that should have pissed her off. After all, Mac was nothing but a _friend_ at best, and even if he was playing host to them, he had no business questioning their eating habits. Except Mac didn't sound patronizing, wasn't meddling for the sake of it, or to discredit her, like Russ had done many times before. Whereas her former husband had complained about her management of the house, but done absolutely nothing about it, Mac had instead taken an active role.

_An active role? Management of the house? Has Mac asked to be your husband, Danville?_

-Right…-, she muttered to herself. –He just went grocery shopping. –

**A/N**: Mmm, Jo's a bit confused. Can Mac make it all a bit cleared for her, or will he make the situation worse? All I know is that he's a real sweetheart…

Don't forget to leave a comment!

Yours,

UnderxConstruction


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Hello everyone! I loved your reviews, and appreciated all your comments. Since I did, here is the next chapter! I gave Mac a chance to play the amazing father Jo thinks he could be… Enjoy!

-Mac. Seriously. I hate broccoli. -, Ellie stated in all seriousness, and judging by her tone, that must not have been the first time she had. Jo wasn't sure, since she had been blow drying her hair for the last five minutes, but now she was curious as to what Mac's answer would be.

-But you like pan-fried potatoes?-, he replied. Her daughter must have nodded. –That's the same principle, so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't like my broccoli. And you know what? I'll add hot pepper. -, he said cunningly.

Jo smiled as she combed her hair. Mac knew what he was about: there was no way Ellie was going to refuse butter and pepper, even if they were on a bunch of green broccoli, and frankly, neither was she. She carefully placed her brush down besides Mac's, figuring there was no point in putting it back in the bag since she would be needing it again soon; that seemed like an invasion of his privacy, though.

_What the hell, you'll be putting your toothbrush right next to his in a couple of hours!_

-Jo, dinner's ready!-, Mac yelled from the kitchen.

She marveled at the domesticity of it all. The table had been set in the living room by Ellie; the TV was on, but the volume too low to actually understand what was being said. Mac approached with a pan and a spatula in his hands, dishing out broccoli and grilled chicken breasts for three. No coke whatsoever around.

-Oooh, Mom didn't straighten her hair! You should feel privileged, Mac. -, Ellie, who was heeling the dark haired man closely, commented, nudging him lightly on the side. Those things combined caused him to raise his eyes from the task at hand to watch the other female's entrance.

-Well, she looks very pretty. -, he said, smiling fondly at Jo.

-Please. I'm just lazy. -, she replied modestly, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She knew she was still rather good looking for her age, and when she spent the right amount of time dolling herself up, she could be positively impressing, but straight out of the shower, hair practically undone, in black sweat pants and a warm turtle neck? She was usually so confident about herself, but that time she blushed miserably at the compliment.

-Let's eat. Seems delicious. -, she added, rather flatly for her standards.

-Faster, Mac! Faster. -, Jo incited her partner, drawing closer to him. The clicking rate was already crazy as it was.

-Calm down, Jo. I'm almost finished. -, he growled, feeling the muscles in his arm clench almost spasmodically. –There, done!-, he announced. Jo breathed a sigh of relief.

-Man, that was crazy…-, she commented, patting Mac's shoulder proudly. –You'd make a great thief. -, she added brightly. The man snorted in response, closing the now completed game of _Heist _on Ellie's laptop_._

-Surely I'd make more money, but I'm not sure it would be as much fun. -, he replied gruffly.

-Oh, but I would make it worth your while, keep you on your toes… it's not that easy, escaping Detective Danville. -, Jo pointed out sagaciously, winking at Mac. He gave her _that_ look, the one which stated _I'm gonna pretend I haven't heard that_, so the woman was surprised when he actually spoke.

-I thought you would be my partner in crime?-, he retorted with a charming smile. Okay, maybe she was so accustomed to his annoyed look that she had exchanged his I'm-thinking-about-some-good-retort for that.

-Hey!-, something suddenly caught the woman's eye. –You've been filming us!-, she exclaimed, getting to her feet. Ellie squealed and started running, promptly imitated by her mother. Even Mac raised at last. He silently stepped in front of the girl, so that she was trapped between his body and that of Jo. She looked up at him ,startled. She clearly had not foreseen the man getting into the game as well.

-Aren't you tired of being my Mom's partner yet?-, she grumbled, handing in her camera. Jo's breath caught in her throat; Ellie shouldn't have asked that. Truth was, she had often wondered the same thing herself; at first, because she'd heard about how tight his bond with her predecessor, Stella Bonasera, had been, then because she herself had given him proof she distrusted him. She shouldn't have looked among his papers without him being present, and that was a choice she regretted making every time she looked him in the eye; having been caught red handed was not a bonus.

Lately, though, after a brief pause of calm, she had started wondering again. He had seriously considered leaving the Lab, and despite their seemingly easy banter, she knew it cost him to express himself. What if he was dissatisfied with her, personally or professionally? Because of her know-it-all attitude, or her meddling-into-his-private-life tendencies?

She held her breath.

Mac understood by Jo's sudden stiffness that his response would matter a lot to her. He failed to understand how she could doubt his opinion about her.

-The question should be: isn't _she_ fed up of working with _me_?-, he replied, with a tone laced with a hint of humor. He didn't want Jo to realize he understood more than he let on, not yet. He just wished she could relax a bit around his place, and not stress over what he really thought about her. As if he could actually think badly of her. For that reason, he looked at Ellie while answering, only chancing a quick glance and a small smile in her mother's direction.

-Well, you ganged up pretty nicely against me, so I'd say don't worry. -, Ellie grinned, sticking her tongue out at Jo.

They were halfway through a TV movie when Ellie announced she was asleep by means of slowly sliding towards her mother's lap. Jo was startled, but her flinch wasn't enough to wake the teen.

-She's asleep. -, she whispered to Mac.

-Do you want me to move her to the bed?-, he whispered back, shifting his body so that it was fully facing hers. Jo was touched by his concern.

-Later. Let's finish the movie first. -, she replied, stroking her daughter's bushy hair. They were currently sitting on Mac's couch, Jo sandwiched between the man and Ellie, a quilt stretched to its limits so that it could cover three pairs of knees.

The former Marine loved watching mother and daughter interact. Impulsively, he reached with his arm for the back of the couch, hoping Jo would get the hint. Surely enough, after a while the woman gently placed her head on the crook of his neck, sighing in contentment.

From then on, the plot ceased to interest Mac. He couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't the soft tickling of Jo's hair against his neck and cheek, or the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest as she breathed at his side. Oh, how he wished it could be like that between them every day, coming home to a charming, loving woman and an amazing kid night after night after night…

_If she knew, Jo would probably tease you into oblivion, then shoot you !_, he thought to himself with a barely suppressed chuckle, shifting slightly so that he was able to glance at the woman from the corner of his eye.

-What?-, Jo mumbled, returning his smile. He hadn't realized he was smiling.

-Nothing. -, he replied, shaking his head some so that her hair would brush deliciously against the sensitive skin of his cheek.

-Did you pay the slightest attention to the film?-, the woman wondered lazily, signaling she was close to dozing off. Mac flashed her a smile.

-No. But I'll make sure you don't notice. I've already watched it. -, he said impishly, watching Jo close her eyes lazily before a small smile tugged at her lips.

-Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good. -, she declared, snuggling closer to his warm body. The man would have loved nothing more than keeping her there, against him, safe and warm and loved, but his sense of duty made him speak up against his heart's wish.

-Jo, you're falling asleep. Go to bed. -, he suggested softly, circling her shoulders more firmly to help her to her feet.

-Mom?-, Ellie mumbled from under the covers as her mother stepped into the dark room.

-Sorry, dear. We made a bit of a noise. Go back to sleep. -, Jo said affectionately, sliding into bed besides her daughter. Ellie shifted, hugging her mom tightly.

-'s okay. I woke when Mac moved me. -, the girl replied, now wide awake. She hesitated a moment before speaking again, letting Jo find the most comfortable position. –He has an amazing house. In fact, _he_ is very cool. -, she observed. That made the older woman pause for a moment, unsure of what her daughter was telling her. At last, she laughed.

-Yeah, he is pretty amazing. -, she breathed, placing a kiss to Ellie's forehead.

-You always smile when you're around him or talk about him… except when you're worried about him, but that's okay, you're that way with Tyler and me as well. -, the Afro American girl pointed out. Jo furrowed her brows, even if Ellie couldn't see her.

-What are you saying, dear?-, she questioned her daughter. She felt her smile against her skin.

-Nothing, just… it's okay to like him. –

The two women burst out laughing, Jo pushing the covers over both of their heads to muffle the sound.

-Goodnight, Mom. –, Ellie mumbled before curling up into a fetal position.

-Night, sweetheart. -, her mother replied lovingly. _Goodnight, Mac!_, she mentally added.

_Night, Jo. Sweet dreams._

**A/N**: Well, since it's nighttime here as well, I wish you sweet dreams as well. Bye bye!

Yours,

UnderxConstruction


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Hey there! Still enjoying the ride? This chapter is super sweet, hope that's okay with you. Enjoy!

*MJ*

Despite her gruesome work, Jo had been blessed with an ability to fall sleep in a short span of time, which was short of amazing. To an external observer, it seemed as if she possessed the skill to command her body, and her mind, to shut down at her own volition; being a single mom, and having been for quite some time now, she craved rest with a vengeance, and she made the best of what little time she was afforded by her busy schedule. Her love for her children more than compensated for all the brutality she saw day after day on the job. Maybe growing up in the South had something to do with all of that as well.

For the very same reasons, however, she was also a light sleeper, unlike Ellie. It was the closing of the front door of Mac's apartment that woke her up.

_What time is it?_, she wondered groggily, sitting up in bed, careful not to wake her daughter. She slowly reached for the nightstand, grabbing her phone, which she had kept silent, but turned on, during the night.

_Half past six? Does the man ever sleep?_, she rolled her eyes at the thought. Of course he didn't. Once a Marine, always a Marine, et cetera.

After a while, she heard some clatter around the house, indicating that said Marine had in fact _returned _from a previous trip. A couple of minutes later, his footsteps approached the bedroom, surpassed it, and stopped in the bathroom. He started a shower. That gave Jo a faint idea of what Mac had been doing.

_Jogging, with this cold? He's crazy…_, she decided, shivering for the cold. Mac could go without her entertainment for a couple of hours more, she told herself as she slid back under the covers, inching closer to Ellie's warm form.

*MJ*

The second time Jo woke, it was due to the delicious smell tickling her nostrils. She opened her eyes with a start and swore she could see the hot smoke in front of her.

Wait, why could she see at all? The room was completely bathed in darkness when she'd woken the first time. It must have been Mac, who was standing only a feet to her right, arranging a small tray on the nightstand beside her.

-Oh, you're awake. -, he said once he realized she had opened her eyes. –Good morning. -, he added with a smile.

-What's all of this, Mac?-, the woman wondered, confused, Ellie stirring against her. Spying the other nightstand, checking on her daughter as an excuse, she found another tray there as well. It really looked like…

-Breakfast in bed. -, the dark haired man offered sheepishly. Luckily for him, the light was still so dim in the room that Jo missed his cheeks reddening faintly. He really did sound like a pervert there, he should have expressed himself in another way, what was Jo thinking now?

-My God, Mac, I haven't had breakfast in bed in…-, the woman exclaimed, but was cut off by her daughter.

-Pancakes!-, she exclaimed happily, turning on the night-lamp. –And… oooh! Crepes with chocolate. Thank you, thank you, thank you!-, she cried with joy.

-Did you make all of this?-, Jo wondered, overwhelmed by such a thoughtful gesture. She could have burst crying at the man's nod. She hadn't had breakfast in bed way before she had started dating Russ, making it _decades_ before.

-Let's eat together!-, Ellie proposed enthusiastically. –Scoot over, Mom…-

Mac shifted his weight from one leg to the other. –I don't want to, uh… _intrude_ in this mother-daughter time. -, he replied diplomatically.

-Aww, come on, Mac! You made all of these fabulous things for us, you don't intrude at all!-, the girl bit back, not at all discouraged by the man's uneasiness. He looked at her sparkling visage, then at her mother's. At her shy nod, he relented.

-Alright, let me bring coffee over. –

He sat down on top of the covers besides Ellie, handing Jo her cup of the hot beverage and placing the plate with his portion of pancakes on his lap. The girl was already digging in.

-Mmm, I love raspberry jam!-, she mumbled in between chewing.

-It's not very ladylike to speak with your mouth full. -, her mother observed.

-But Mom, they're sooo good!-, the teen complained, causing both adults to burst out laughing. –Why didn't you make crepes for yourself, Mac?-, she inquired then, changing topic abruptly. The man shrugged.

-I don't like milk chocolate much. I bought it yesterday for you two and I forgot to pick up the dark one that I prefer. -, he replied, shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

-Aww, Mac! Quiet being so damn sweet!-, Jo growled, sneaking an arm behind her daughter's shoulders to cuff the man lightly on the head.

-That's not me being sweet, Jo. -, the former Marine replied hastily, and a bit gruffly in Ellie's opinion. He was clearly embarrassed, but trying with all his might not to let it show.

-Oh? What do you call it, then?-, the adult female challenged him. Mac shrugged.

-Just a little reward for eating your veggies last night. -, he sentenced, sticking his nose up in the air, causing the Afro American teen to burst out laughing.

_Just great, Taylor. You want to curt her, yet you don't want her to be aware of your intentions… what a mess!_

*MJ*

-Okay, it's half past ten and you two are finally up. What do you usually do on a lazy Saturday morning?-, Mac wondered, presenting the same words Jo had uttered the previous night to him as he spied the two females he was currently sharing his apartment with enter the living room.

-Shopping!-, Ellie exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her feet. The man looked at her disbelieving.

-Aren't you a little young to be so crazed about shopping?-, he inquired, quirking an eyebrow at her. It was her mother who replied for her.

-You're never too young to love shopping. -, Jo declared. –Especially if you are in New York. -, she added with a smile, causing Mac to roll his eyes good-naturedly. Each and every reason to love his city, which did not involve crime, of course, was good in his book.

-Alright, alright. Just… do me a favor?-, he pleaded. –No shoes. –

*MJ*

They visited a sportswear shop first, because apparently their shopping had a practical purpose to it: Ellie needed new soccer shoes.

-Hey, it's not a place which sells shoes only. -, Jo pointed out at the incredulous look on Mac's face. He had to concede her that, after all he didn't mind being there. He could purchase a couple of things he needed as well.

-You should try this brand. They are really comfy and keep you warm. -, the dark haired woman told him at his obvious indecision over sweatpants. He turned from the exhibited goods to look at her with a dubious expression, and Jo didn't miss his eyes quickly going from her face to her legs. He must have been thinking about the various pants he had seen her into, trying to make up his mind whether she was a reliable source or not. The possibility that he had catalogued her outfits in his mind left the woman with a pleasant tingling at the pit of her stomach.

-I practice yoga, so I know what I'm talking about. -, she helped him out. His eyes zeroed on her face again.

-You do?-

-Yep. –

-So that explains…-, he trailed off, obviously biting his tongue. Jo smirked, willing him to go on and possibly make a fool of himself.

-Go on. It explains?-, she repeated. Mac cleared his throat. His eyes talked for him. They appraised her body, slowly, lingering, gently, the way it hadn't been beheld in years.

-You. -, he said simply, softly. When it became apparent she had no good reply to that, he quickly grabbed the pair of sweatpants the woman had pointed out to him and made his way over to the cashier. In normal circumstances, she would have laughed at his remark, they both knew it. Inexplicably, though, she hadn't. She had felt naked, for a moment, in front of him; what was worse, she had not been scared by it. She had felt… faintly aroused.

Mac Taylor was not easy with compliments or praises. Not because he wasn't prone to thinking good things about others, but something almost always held him back. Possibly, the prospect of having his words blow back in his face by means of a misunderstanding. This time around he had been certain about them, he knew it and she knew it.

And it hadn't blown back in his face.

*MJ*

On their way over to lunch, they stopped by Mac's favorite music shop.

-Hey, Joe. -, he greeted the owner, a man around his age with thinning dark blonde hair who smiled at him.

-Mac Taylor! Long time no see. -, he greeted back, crossing the crowded place in two long strides to shake hands with the former Marine. He was surprised to see he had brought somebody else with him that day.

-You been hiding your family from me? Well, I can understand you, man…-, he drawled, playfully winking at Jo. –I'd try to keep a good looking woman as yours all to myself as well. -, he added, smiling playfully at her. She returned the smile.

-I'm Jo. -, she said. The man's eyebrows shot to the hairline.

-Good gracious, you must be kiddin', woman. No? Well, let me introduce myself again, then: I'm Johannes. -, he said pleasantly, extending his hand for Jo to shake.

-Josephine. -, the woman replied, shaking hands with the man.

-Ah, I see… a name you're embarrassed about, like lil' McKenna and myself?-, he guessed, causing Mac to roll his eyes in exasperation.

-Damn straight. -, Jo exclaimed with a serious look. Joe burst out laughing.

-Oh, McKenna boy, you have to bring her here more often! Hey, where has your girl ran off to?-, he observed, looking around. –Oh, you're interested in the latest Adele album?-, he spied Ellie looking insistently at the CD.

-Ellie, don't bother, I have a copy at home. -, Mac reassured her, earning himself a glare from Joe.

-Hey, you're wasting my money here, man!-, he warned the other man with fake irritation.

-I give you _plenty _of it every time, Joe. -, Mac reminded him. –Choose something else, Ellie. I'll pay. -, he offered. He stopped Jo mid-protest. –I don't mind. -, he said kindly. The dark haired woman smiled gratefully at him.

*MJ*

-Why didn't you correct him on our… status?-, Mac wondered eventually. He was dying there, and he desperately wanted to know, consequences be damned.

-Oh, come on, Mac. It's been fun!-, Jo laughed, slamming the back of her hand against his chest in a gesture of spontaneous joy.

_Pretending to be married to me, fun? This must be a first…_, the former Marine thought to himself with a smile, a smile due to which Jo didn't press him for a reply. She had her answer already.

-So, burger?-, she mentioned casually. Mac snorted.

-You're really too keen on junk food… no, a burger is out of the question: who knows what Ellie's gonna eat tonight at her friend's? We need to compensate. -, he pointed out, remembering his earlier conversation with Jo. At his mention of the upcoming Saturday night, she had suddenly remembered her daughter was supposed to go to a friend and teammate's house for a sleep over, and had subsequently checked in with the other mother. When she had explained the current situation they were in, she had kindly offered to pick up Ellie around four o'clock that afternoon. By the tone of the other woman's voice, Jo understood she knew the friend she was staying with was a man…

She pouted. He was charming and all, but his sudden antipathy for burgers was starting to annoy her.

-Fine, boss. What are we supposed to eat today?-, she asked petulantly.

-Chinese?-, the man offered with a hopeful smile. He didn't like to quarrel with Jo, even if it wasn't for real. At any rate, she perked up at the mention of the Oriental cuisine.

-Yay!-, Ellie yelled, high-fiving her mother.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**A/N**: I loved your comments, and hope to hear more from you!

Yours,

UnderxConstruction


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the delay, real life (and another story…) got in the way… So, we have a surprise here… a surprise by the name of… I'm not tellin' you, you have to read to find out! Enjoy!

*MJ*

Jo waved Ellie goodbye at half past three. _Janice's mother must think I'm desperate for some male attentions…_, she thought to herself ironically. Luckily, they had been home by that time. She and Mac were currently disposing of their latest purchases when the doorbell rang.

Thinking it must have been Ellie who had forgotten something, the dark haired man was beyond surprised when he actually found himself face to face with Aubrey Hunter.

-Aubrey, what a surprise. -, he greeted her in all honesty. The doctor smiled at him.

-Hey, Mac, how are you doing?-, she replied, hugging him. It was then that she noticed the other woman in her friend's apartment. She quickly let the man go. –I'm sorry, I should have announced my visit. -, she commented guiltily.

It was undeniably _jealousy_ that cursed through Jo's vein at the sight of another raven haired woman in Mac' life, but her sunny disposition and good manners, along with an inexplicable _liking _of this Aubrey's mannerism, if not of the whole person, enabled her to act nonplussed and positively welcoming.

-Oh, don't you mind me. I'm Jo Danville, I work with Mac. -, she introduced herself, shaking hands with the other woman, who smiled at her.

-Aubrey Hunter, nice to meet you. Well, maybe our meeting happened at the right moment, Jo. -, Aubrey replied thoughtfully. Puzzled, Jo turned to Mac for help. Having none to offer, he invited his new guest in and motioned for the two women to sit down.

-I have but a moment…-, Doctor Hunter began, but ended up staying over an hour.

In truth, Jo quite liked her. After having learned she had a fiancé, of course. Mac seemed surprised, but the happiness he showed as he congratulated his friend was genuine enough to Jo.

So she had a fiancé. And a cat. And her husband-to-be was allergic to cats. If they were to marry, she'd have to shoo the poor kitty away, so she had thought of Mac.

-You know, they're actually great company, and low maintenance too. -, she'd said. She must have known Mac's hectic hours, Jo mused. Maybe she'd even offered some _human_ company at some point…

Both Mac and Jo turned down the offer to adopt a cat, but then Jo had the idea to give Lindsay a call. Next thing they knew, Mac was writing the Messer family's address down on the back of one of Aubrey's business card, giving her directions to reach it. Lucy would be ecstatic to have a new play mate.

-Well, it's getting late. I should go. Thanks for everything…-, the brunette said, approaching the door.

***PRESENT DAY***

The soft sound of a throat being cleared made Mac forget about his current occupation, and curiosity drew his gaze to the door which led to the bedrooms and bathroom, from where his raven haired companion supposedly stood.

He was looking curiously at the empty passageway, wondering what the brunette was up to, when a leg, a very naked, very womanly leg appeared on his line of vision. Had he not been expecting something of the sort, and having not been a Marine in his younger days, he might have just suffered from a heart attack.

-Sooner or later you'll be the death of me…-, he commented with a faint trace of sarcasm in his tone as he openly admired the way the shapely leg flexed for his pleasure only.

-Is this argument good enough to convince you to have pizza tonight?-, the woman drawled in a sing-song voice, stepping into the room. Mac groaned, whether for the _pleasant _visual he was getting or the woman's stubbornness he didn't know.

-All you had to do was ask…-, he forced out, watching intently the shape of Jo's tights disappear under the long low cut top which resembled a dress, but was _not_ indeed a dress, Mac knew. Tearing his gaze away from the sight proved to be much more difficult than he had originally thought.

-Well, I thought I'd ask nicely…-, Jo whispered with a little devilish smile, stopping mere inches away from the man's body. _Jo, you're killing me here!_, he pleaded. She _must_ knew what she putting him through. She was just so fuckingly breathtakingly gorgeous…

-Put something warmer on, Jo. -, he advised her curtly, finding it difficult to speak. Despite the hour she had spent showing Mac how yoga was done (_God, I'm never gonna fall asleep tonight!_) and the hot shower, the freezing temperature was bound to bite her ass soon. Pun intended. After all, if he couldn't…

-You're the first man to ever ask me to _add_ layers of clothes… should I be offended?-, the dark haired woman teased him, challenging him with her unwavering gaze.

-I much prefer _warm_ beautiful women to ice cold beautiful ones, thank you. -, he bit back, regaining some of his composure, and cheek, back. Impulsively, he grabbed Jo by her hips, making her squeal in surprise, and carried her over to his bedroom the way he would move a statue. He gently put her down on the floor, asked her to raise her arms and easily slipped on her body the warmest of his jumpers, which he kept around for emergencies. It fell on her till mid-tight. She looked at him, crestfallen. He shrugged, realizing only then _where_ he had carried her.

-I don't think any of my sweatpants would fit you, so I can't help you there. But the sweater is the warmest thing I have. -, he confessed in a small voice, ashamed of his actions by trying nonetheless to lighten the situation.

Jo took a moment to gaze deeply into his eyes before raising on her tiptoes to place a lingering kiss to the corner of Mac's mouth.

-Thank you. -, she whispered, disappearing in her own room.

***MJ***

_Dammit, Josephine! What have you just done?_, Jo berated herself. If she had not been sure to be heard by the man in the other room, she would have banged her head against the wall. _Stupid, stupid Jo!_

What was _he_ thinking? She wasn't one hundred per cent sure, and that was scaring the crap out of her. Sure, he had flirted back on many occasions… but then again, her colleagues were once convinced he had something going on with Stella because they used to flirt a lot, and then she had left.

_Oh, God! I don't want to run away again!_, Jo mentally screamed in agony. _I care about Mac, but… am I in love with him? Does he care about me?_

He cared about her. How could he not? He wasn't capable of acting, he just wasn't. He couldn't have faked his concerns for Ellie's health, nor the pleasure he received from being around her. Jo remained true to her previous opinion of him: he would make a great father. How about a great lover?

The woman's cheeks reddened at the thought. She had no doubt he would be great in bed; he had all the qualities to be an amazing lover: the passion, the fierceness, but also the gentleness, the selflessness…

_You need to get laid, fast!_, her mind screamed at her, at the images she kept conjuring of Mac. _Even if all you're gonna get is a single night, it will be amazing, and he'll still care about you and Ellie in the morning._

She couldn't argue with that. It hadn't worked out with Aubrey, yet they were still in friendly terms, so much that the woman felt comfortable stopping by his apartment. She should stop thinking about Mac's former partner, she must have been too career driven to stop for a minute and appreciate the treasure she he found in the man.

_Maybe they weren't in love. But _we _could be…_, she made up her mind, grabbing the curling iron from her bag.

***MJ***

-Who was on the phone?-, Jo wondered, returning to the living room where Mac was just putting the phone down. Raising his eyes to meet her gaze, he was pleased to see his companion in a pair of tight black sweatpants. What caught his eye, though, was the way her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders.

-Well, I promised the lady some steaming pizza. -, he replied, approaching the woman. –You look lovely with your hair like this. -, he commented softly, brushing Jo's arms vigorously. –Are you warm enough?-, he wondered.

-Yeah, thanks. -, she murmured, enthralled by the look in the man's eyes. If she had to take a guess, she'd bet it was adoration shining in his dark blue orbs. Before courage could fail her, she repeated her early actions, standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against Mac's. Never in a million years she would have expected the man to prolong the contact, to move his mouth against hers, caressing it. He did not seek a more profound acquaintance than that, but it had already been enough to have them both close their eyes in elation.

Once they opened them, time once again began to flow.

-Mac…-, Jo breathed, almost shuddering against the man's chest. –What are we doing?-, she lamented, touching her forehead with his. She had been so sure of herself only moments before, and it had been so marvelous… she couldn't stand the thought of it blowing up in her face. She wasn't sure, after that fleeting taste of how it could be between them, she would be able to go back to being coworkers only with the man.

-We're getting to know each other. -, he stated resolutely, smiling as he cupped the woman's cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. –I think we are ready now. -, he declared, gazing deeply into Jo's eyes. It the amount of flirting between them was any indication, they indeed were.

-I don't want to mess things between us, Mac. -, she confessed in a small voice, placing the side of her head not covered by the man's hand upon his chest. –You've become the most important person in my life after my children. I don't want to lose you. –

-It won't happen. I'm here, I'm not going anyway. -, the dark haired man tried to reassure the woman in his arms. He cared about her and she was on top of his heart's list too, but he also wanted to pursue something deeper with her. A month into knowing her he had realized how good she was for him; he had felt happier as a person, and if he hadn't left the Lab, it was mainly because of her. He wasn't ready to say his goodbyes yet as well. –You make me feel so happy, Jo, just… by existing. -, he told her.

-Oh, Mac…-, she whispered, hugging him to her.

The couple was cuddling on the sofa in Mac's living room when the delivery boy arrived with the pizzas. The male Detective paid the boy and gladly closed the door behind his shoulders, he couldn't stay away from Jo for even a second, afraid that she would disappear, that it had been all wishful thinking on his part for a wonderful woman as her to feel something for him. He knew he was falling for her, he recognized the symptoms.

She had once asked him what he was afraid of, relationships-wise. He was afraid of people like Peyton, who took everything he had to give and offered nothing in return. He hated wasting his efforts in something which was destined to fail from the early start. He hated hurting others because of his insecurities.

He was sure of where _he_ stood with Jo. She hadn't even realized all she had given without him even asking. He was determined to keep her in his life, in whatever capacity he could. She would set the pace, he didn't mind waiting a bit more, if that meant he could get to know her better and be a part of her life.

-Let's go to the table, Jo. -, he suggested, spying her form still rooted to the sofa.

-But why? Can't we eat here, in front of the TV?-, the woman whined, batting her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

-Alright, alright. Just because you asked _nicely_. -, he teased her, placing the hot cartons on the coffee table in front of Jo.

-Just for the record, Mac…-, she drawled. –I won't strip every time I have to ask you something. -, she deadpanned. The former Marine gave a short bark of laughter.

-Good. -, he replied, getting a confused look from his partner. –Well, I'm a demanding boss. I'd hate for you to have to strip in front of everyone at the Lab. -, he joked.

-Hey, I'm offended! I'm your best Detective, you never have to ask me to do anything, I always anticipate your requests. -, she bit back with a fake pout, which Mac found enchanting.

-Uhm, I think you're referring to Lindsay, then. -, he surprised her with his remark.

-Fine!-, she exclaimed. –Go court Montana, then. –

-Are you kiddin' me, Jo? Danny would shoot me. Well, he could try, at least… No, I think I'll stick to Alabama. -, he grinned impishly at Jo, his Alabama star.

END OF CHAPTER 5

**A/N**: I loved your comments, and hope to hear more from you!

Yours,

UnderxConstruction


End file.
